Tingly Sensations
by LivingLifeAsAMusical
Summary: Random tidbits of Gelphie to the lyrics of Colbie Calliat's Bubbly. Once again, Gelphie so there is a warning there. If you don't like female on female stuff, then don't bother. Rated Mature for one section


_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feeling like a child now  
Cause every time I see you're bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place _

She had been staring at the ceiling for hours on end and for once, her mind was only concentrated on one subject. The subject also happened to be in the same room, in the opposing pink bed that clashed with everything on her side of the room, bundled up and slightly whimpering under the covers. The object had a name and that name was Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands. Elphaba glanced over at the bed as the blonde rolled over, her face revealed to Elphaba. There was a small smile planted on the pink lips and she seemed to snuggle even closer to the covers. As Elphaba watched the blonde, her face still seemed to light up the room even in slumber. It could be said that she and Galinda had become more than friends over the passing weeks, holding each other and only sharing light kisses. It had progressed no further. And as Elphaba heard a sleeping Galinda mumble her name, she smiled to herself feeling it grow wider and wider. The full blown smile unnerved her and made her feel happier than she ever had. Every time Elphaba saw the blonde's face, animated and always glowing with joy, this feeling began to rise. It wasn't a negative feeling…quite the contrary, it was the best thing she had ever felt. It was almost like a tingling sensation that started in her toes and travelled all the way up her body. The feeling was occurring right now and it made Elphaba mad with confusion and happiness. Eventually she drifted off to sleep, the tingling sensation fading from her body and smile laid across her green lips.

_It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes, I always know  
You make me smile please stay for a while now  
Just take your time, wherever you go _

It was a Saturday and Elphaba groaned when she woke up to the sounds of rain pelting against the window. She pulled the covers over her head only to feel a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and pull her close. She felt the warmth of another body against her and the scent of the Gilkinese woman filled the air. Elphaba groaned again, this time from pleasure as dainty fingers traced circles on her stomach. She rolled over to face the blonde, wanting to see the bubbly face and beautiful curls. She even inhaled when she finally saw her, blue eyes alert and filled with compassion and love. "Good morning my Elphie…rain got you down?" she heard the sweet words slip from the woman beside her. Elphaba nuzzled down into Galinda's chest before speaking, "No, because that means I get to hide here with you all day."

_The rain is falling on my window pain  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Undercover staying safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore_

Green lips descended gently onto pink ones and the tingling sensation rose again, tenfold, and overtook her body, sending shivers down her spine. She pressed harder into the trembling lips and the arms of Galinda wrapped around her neck. Elphaba felt the tip of the blonde's tongue trace her bottom lip and she parted them, only to have the intruding visitor invade deeply and passionately. They moaned simultaneously when Galinda placed her hands on Elphie's neck and pulled her closer, causing their breasts to touch. Their lips separated and Elphaba held the blonde's face between her hands. "We have all the time in the world, my sweet," and she kissed the peach forehead gently, a smile gracing her lips.

_Its starts in my toes, make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes, I always know  
You make me smile please stay for a while now  
Just take your time, wherever you go_

They had just entered their dorm after a date and Elphaba quietly closed the door, locking it. She turned and found herself face to face with bright blue eyes that she got lost in every time. Galinda brought her hand up to Elphaba's neck and pulled her in for a soft kiss. They kept it that way for a few seconds, just reveling in the fact that there lips were touching. Then slowly, Elphaba felt Galinda's tongue on the tip of her lips and she parted them gladly. Their tongues tangled as if in a tango and their breathing sped up as the passion doubled. With one turn, Elphaba had Galinda pinned to the wall, slamming her rather hard and hearing Galinda moan with pain and pleasure at the same time. Their hands, just like the many times before began to get restless just staying in each other's hair and Galinda was the first to move her's down. They ran up Elphaba's back, causing her to arch slightly against her, before Galinda grasped her breasts through the shirt. Elphaba moaned at this and began kissing Galinda's neck or rather sucking on it. Elphaba whispered into Galinda's ear, "the bed," and the blonde wrapped her small legs around Elphaba's waist as Elphaba grabbed the girl's butt and squeezed gently at the feeling.

They tumbled to the bed, Galinda below Elphaba and the kiss never broke. At feeling the bed, it seemed as if the passion rose to another height. Their hands were everywhere on each other, exploring the parts that made the other moan with pleasure. Elphaba felt Galinda's hands reach beneath her shirt and feel of her toned stomach and up to her breasts held by the bra. Elphaba broke the kiss and sat up, straddling Galinda as she looked down on her. She didn't even have to tell Galinda what to do as the white hands began to lift the shirt over Elphaba's head. Elphaba reached down and pulled the top of Galinda's dress down to her waist before trailing kisses down Galinda's neck and chest. Being as it was Elphaba taking Galinda on the date, she felt the need to do even more for her and make the night perfect. She reached underneath the body and unhooked her bra and slid it off. The huge breasts revealed themselves to Elphaba and she quickly let her hands roam over them. She felt Galinda arch into them and she began to pinch and roll one of the erect nipples between her fingers. Galinda moaned rather loudly and even whimpered as Elphaba took the tip of her breast in her mouth while massaging the other flushed nipple. "Oh Elphie," she managed to get out.

Elphaba continued her trip down, placing kisses all along Galinda's belly until the dress got in the way. She slid it down the rest of the way and threw it to the floor. She ran her hands across her smooth stomach and traced the line of her underwear. Then she instantly moved to Galinda's legs, placing small kisses up them until she began stroking Galinda's inner thigh. The girl made a new noise as the desire was running through her. Elphaba quickly crushed her lips to Galinda's again, while pressing her hand against Galinda's center. She felt the girl's hips push into them and Elphaba knew what the girl wanted. The fabric was soaked and Elphaba chuckled lowly at knowing she had caused it.

As Galinda was laying there in complete bliss, she realized that she had let Elphaba take over and be the aggressor. She didn't exactly agree with it although Elphaba had pretty persuasive ways. When Elphaba had pressed against her center, she thought she was going to die. Deciding to surprise Elphaba, she grabbed the girl's hips and flipped her quickly, placing her below. Galinda in turn chuckled at the position she now held. Elphaba's eyes were wide and Galinda could tell she had shocked her. Just as Elphaba had done, she placed kisses all over her body, starting with her mouth and going down to her breasts where she lingered. She wanted to hear Elphaba moan for a change and she took one of her nipples between her teeth and gently bit down. Needless to say, she got the result she wanted and more from Elphaba as she teased her nipples. Galinda took the skirt off of Elphaba, throwing it to the floor with the skirt. They both only had one item of clothing left on and Galinda wanted to make sure Elphaba was pulsing with the same desire she had been feelings only a few minutes earlier. So she continued trailing her tongue across her stomach and up her green legs. She smiled almost wickedly as she looked up and began tracing Elphaba inner thigh. She heard Elphaba whimper and she ran one finger across the fabric, letting it linger where her sensitive spot would be. She heard a new noise omit from Elphaba that sounded as if it came from the back of her throat. She pressed her hand up against her and felt that Elphaba too was soaked. After discarding the panties to some unknown corner of the room, Galinda traced the flesh with her finger and Elphaba shivered with anticipation. "Let me do this…"Galinda whispered before sucking her ear. And what could Elphaba do or say when Galinda did this to her? Slowly two delicate fingers slipped inside and the rest was a blur of euphoria and colors.

_What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just...hmmmm..._

The suns rays shined into the room, casting the light of a new day into the dorm room on Crage Hall. Galinda awoke from her dream only to find that her fantasy had become reality. Her head moved with the slow rise and fall of Elphaba's chest as she continued to sleep. They were both stark naked and Galinda propped herself up trying to be as quiet and still as possible. After getting comfortable, she studied her green lover in slumber. She was by far the most beautiful woman Galinda had ever laid eyes on. Her lanky green body was relaxed and an arm fell over the top of her head where her mouth was slightly parted. The brown chestnut locks fell around the pillow and Galinda smiled at seeing her so peaceful looking. As Galinda looked, the tingling sensation began to crawl up her body and she felt the urge to see those deep brown eyes starring into and contrasting with her blue ones. She leaned down and gently kissed the green tinged lips only to have Elphaba mutter something incoherently. So she moved her kisses down her jaw line and eventually to the green neck. She got as far as the top of a pert breast when she finally heard a moan escape from her lover. She looked up to find those brown eyes smiling back at her and the tingling induced all over her body again. The green girl suddenly spoke, "Promise you'll never leave me Galinda." Galinda slithered up the toned body before kissing the lips of the woman she loved, "Wherever you go, there I'll be."

_And it starts in my toes makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes, I always know  
You make me smile please stay for a while now  
Just take your time, wherever you go_

After spending a year at Shiz, the two lovers found their dorm to be exclusively theirs for living in a relationship. Galinda sat on her bed waiting for Elphaba to come back from one of her late classes. She flopped back on her bed, sighing deeply and thinking about her relationship with Elphaba. She loved the mean green thing with all her heart. Every bone in her body loved the woman who she had hated to begin with. As time passed, Galinda fell asleep against her will and was awoken softly from the whispers of her Elphie in her ear. The sweet breath tickled and sent a chill down her spine. "Go to sleep, my love. I'll stay here with you." And even though Galinda was half asleep, she was very aware of Elphaba tucking her into bed. She felt the familiar arms wrap around her waist and pull her close against Elphaba's chest. The warmth of the woman filled her and she drifted back off to sleep knowing she was safe.

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

Galinda followed deftly behind Elphaba, not even sure why they were running. It had all happened so fast. Elphaba was reading a spell from the Grimmerie and suddenly she was furious. They ran up flight upon flights of stairs only to reach a dead in. It appeared to be the attic seeing as the window showed nothing but blue sky. Elphaba was groaning and frantic. "Oh Galinda, what are we going to do? This is a dead end!" Galinda was suddenly angry…it came out of nowhere, "We wouldn't be having to do this if you had just not performed that hideous spell! But no, you just had to show off. Well look where it got you….no, look where it's got us!"

Elphaba turned on, fire raging in her eyes, "So you think I should do like you and kiss everyone's ass just so I can get to the top, well, think again!" Galinda was appalled at her language and she felt as if they were just meeting for the first time. Galinda could say nothing and her eyes began to tear up. Elphaba instantly felt remorse for her words, "I'm sorry Glin…it's just, this was supposed to be my time to fly and look at it now…it's nothing. I am going to be arrested and because I did what was right or maybe I didn't."

Galinda walked over and placed a hand on the green cheek, "You still can fly you know…you will always be the greatest thing in the world to me no matter what happens." Suddenly a knock sounded on the door and Elphaba flipped the book open, reading the levitation spell quickly pointed toward a broom. It worked and she grabbed it. "Galinda, come on." But the blonde girl looked at Elphaba, tears still in her eyes, "I…Elphie, I am scared." It was at this moment that Elphaba realized or thought that the Blonde she loved so dearly deserved to stay. She doesn't belong to you and you must let her go to protect her. "Galinda, don't be afraid. You're life is here…you will have to finish school but I can't stay with you. It's for your own good."

Galinda began to cry even more and Elphaba walked over and embraced her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Oh no, Elphie, I can't live without you. Remember I told you I'd go wherever you went, well, I am," and she grabbed the green hands, entwining her fingers in them. "Galinda, you have to stay here but it doesn't matter if we are not together in the flesh…you will always be with me here," and she placed a hand over her heart, "just as I will always be with you here," and she placed hand over Galinda's heart. She was on the verge of tears but she knew she had to do this. The beating on the doors grew louder and loud crack sounded, signaling that the door was going to give way any moment. "I love you Galinda…" "I love you Elphaba," and their lips crashed together. It was more intense than anything they had ever shared as they both knew it would be the last one for a long time. Their tongues tangled and Elphaba held back her tears. The door gave way and Elphaba broke away from Galinda, literally having to yank her hand from Galinda's grasp. She fled to the other part of the room as the guards ran in, grabbing Galinda who was still crying. "Let her go, she has nothing to with it!" Elphaba yelled. They let her go and all walked toward Elphaba who held the broom out in front of her. Before they closed in, Elphaba hollered at Galinda, "Wherever you go, there I'll be," and she flashed a beautiful smile for the sake of Galinda who in turn smiled back through her tears and the pain she felt of parting from her love. Then, the green girl ascended, shocking the guard and even Galinda as rose higher and higher into the sky. When she was far enough up to escape the guard, she once again looked at Galinda, smiling and praying to the Unnamed God that she would see her again.

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
Oh wherever you go, I always know  
Cause you make me smile even just for a while_

She stood on the balcony, starring up at the twinkling stars and dark midnight sky. The crescent moon hung, casting odd shadows on her face and across the stone balcony. There was a slight purplish tint winding through the stars and it was by far the most beautiful midnight sky she had ever laid eyes upon. It had been five years exactly since the fall of the Wizard and she had taken over in his stead as all of Oz had wished it to be so. It had also been the day her life spiraled downward at the loss of Elphaba. Her thoughts fell over the memories from those years ago. At first, it had been none other than a living hell to walk up to the podium and give speeches against the one person she had ever truly loved in this world. She had smiled as they whooped and cheered although her heart was breaking. As soon as she was out of sight, tears would fall down her face despite trying to hold them in. At that time, her love was dead and gone, never to return to her. She was left wondering many times if there was anything she could have done to save her. Memories tortured her, and every where she went seemed to hold yet another one. Four years passed and she had Oz looking better than it ever had. As time passed, it became easier to present herself in public and harder for her to be alone. Under her own instruction, she had trained the next leader of Oz and at the end of this past year, she had resigned and fled to Kiamo Ko. It was deserted and nobody ever came near it in fear of Elphaba's ghost. People assumed she had left Oz as she made no contact with anyone. She disappeared into Oz records and she lived alone…until a few days ago that is.

The wind blew the black bed sheet that was wrapped around her body, and she clutched it with one hand. The breeze, like that of a lover's breath, caressed her bare shoulder and she sighed contentedly at its chill. As she looked at the sky, a tear fell down her cheek at the memories. But this year was different than the years before. Tears that had been shed for regret, loneliness, sadness, and loss had dissipated and changed to tears of joy and tears of fear. Her heart was filled with love and happiness however fear gripped her, causing a sickening feeling to rise in her stomach. It was the fear of loss…

As she moved to wipe the tear away, an arm slipped around her waist and pulled her close. She leaned into the body, feeling the warmth and security flood her soul. Another arm came and wrapped around her waist, allowing Galinda to place her hands over the soft hands that had came together around her. The head of the unknown comforter rested in the crook of the blonde's neck, kissing the peachy skin through the spiraling curls that had never changed. Galinda moaned slightly and spoke, "Oh, isn't the sky magnificent tonight…It's beautiful." The person pulled their arms from around Galinda and the blue eyes still starred up at the sky but the eyes of her lover were fixed upon her face.

"I agree; however, beautiful doesn't begin to describe what I see," and Galinda turned to see the love of her life starring at her. She wasn't talking about the sky at all and her face colored at the realization. She looked over at her lover's sleek naked body and the color of her skin glistened under the moonlight.

She walked over and entwined her fingers with twig-like digits, also dropping the blanket to her feet in the process, "Please, promise you'll never leave me again." She fell into an embrace, feeling the dark chestnut tresses tickling her face and the warmth of a naked body radiating around her. She closed her eyes as her soul mate's hand's traveled up her back and finally rested on her neck.

The blue eyes met a deep brown, and the owner of the brown orbs spoke, "Never again, my sweet. I am here and always will be. To hold you and to make you smile for all the rest of the days you shall live on this earth. I love you," she wiped the still flowing tears off the blonde's face, wincing slightly at the pain.

"Oh, Elphie, I love you too," and with that, her pink lips pressed gently against the green ones she had tasted so many times before. The sensation still shot chills up her spine as it always had and the tingling sensation commenced stronger than it ever had in both of their bodies except this time, after being apart for so long, it ran all the way through their souls and it inevitably made them forget every bad thing that had ever happened. After parting, Galinda turned away again and the arms wrapped around her waist once more, pulling her against the green body. They both turned their heads upward as Elphaba mumbled a small spell next to Galinda's ear. As the sky had been black with purple streaks, the purple now disappeared to reveal streaks of green and pink. They watched the colored sky in silence, gazing up at its color scheme and in return, the sky fell down upon the same view. Elphaba squeezed Galinda tightly and she heard Galinda sigh with contentment and although she couldn't see her smiling, Elphaba knew she was. She could hear her smile…

Fin


End file.
